<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Only Human by WitcherSexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592498">I’m Only Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual'>WitcherSexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jaskier can fight, Jaskier collects Witchers like Pokémon, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Needs a Hug (The Witcher), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read because fuck that, The Witcher’s love Jaskier, Vesemir Loves His Pups, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier only Human but he loves Witchers, and well Humans die easily.</p><p>Another Lambert-Centric but it’s about Jaskier.</p><p>TW: Mention of suicidal thoughts but it’s a blink and you miss it mention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Only Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an inside training day, the winds were howling and the snow falling was impossible to see in even for Witcher eyes. </p><p>Jaskier was listening to Lambert explain the importance of fast movements with a dagger. How each move should be calculated and deadly, but he couldn’t be blamed for being distracted because Lambert was just incredibly distracting. </p><p>He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but the Witcher has already picked up on them. With a sly smirk the Witcher moved in such a way that he could see his muscles flex and yeah fuck training was gone. </p><p>“Nope. You have to train Lark,” Lambert laughed at him as Jaskier tried to climb into his arms. No amount of pouting was helping his case either. </p><p>“Fine. But I haven’t been listening for the last five minutes.” Lambert nodded and restarted his explanation and now focused on the teaching Jaskier understood. Lambert was a great teacher, he would have been amazing with the younger Witchers if he had a chance. </p><p>On the opposite side of the hall Eskel let out a groan as Vesemir corrected his stance. Geralt let out a laugh but was soon corrected as well making Eskel laugh at him. </p><p>“Children, the lot of you.” Lambert sighed as he waved a hand in front of his face. </p><p>“Yeah. Okay. So fast and deadly because if I am close enough to use a dagger then it’s important to get away as fast as possible.”</p><p>“Why?” Lambert prompted as Jaskier looked up to him. </p><p>“Because I never know if they are trained better, I could become cornered and injured. Or I could trip backwards given them the advantage.” </p><p>“Good. Show me a defensive.” Jaskier nodded as he moved his feet into a wide stance balancing his body before bringing the daggers up to his face and one at chest level. </p><p>“Attack.” Lambert lifted the daggers in his hand and Jaskier nodded before attacking him. Fast and harsh. Right. Left. Left. Right. Up. </p><p>Lambert stepped back and Jaskier knew that was the end of the practice. He dropped his daggers to his side again and looked into Lambert’s eyes for criticism, he was good with swords, he was okay with bows but daggers were never his strong point. </p><p>“You are improving. Your stance goes off balance a little bit. You need to remember that it isn’t a sword and you won’t need to counterbalance that weight, that will give you more play space when moving.” </p><p>“Okay. No counterbalance and more moving. Think you can help me practice them?” He winked at the Witcher who just shook his head and pointed to the other three who were still practicing. </p><p>Nodding sadly, Jaskier brought his daggers back up and let Lambert point out the weak points as he moved. He had improved since the start of training, with only a few minor issues to sort unlike the problems he had before. </p><p>“I can’t go on anymore! My arms are going to fall off! How will I earn my money then? An armless bard? It’s unheard of I say!” </p><p>“We’ve hardly practiced Lark, ten more minutes?” Lambert asked as he looked over him. He knew he was exaggerating but even a non Witcher could tell he was exhausted. </p><p>“Dear Wolf I am only human and I am not used to the all day training like you are. I beg you to let me go and have a nice bath.” Jaskier got to his knees and made his best pleading face. </p><p>He knew Lambert would let him anyway but he liked to rile up a reaction before he left for a bath. Made sure he wasn’t alone for too long, and they all like him on his knees. </p><p>“Fine Go. I’ll join in a bit after I’ve talked to the others.” Jaskier nodded as he jumped to his feet, he slapped the Wolfs ass as he ran out the hall and down to the Baths. </p><p>—</p><p>Lambert walked over to the other three Wolfs, they seemed to be going over basics which Geralt hated because the man never kept the practice up on The Path so forgot how strict Vesemir was in Winter. </p><p>The old man looked over to him as he walked over. He picked up a spare sword and got into the same position as the other two. It was silent spare the small corrections from their teacher. It was so like before, when Vesemir trained them as classes. His was the worst loss to the school in decades they always said. ’They never burnt that many bodies’, was whispered as he passed in corridors. They weren’t bodies, they had names but he couldn’t remember any now. They never cared for him, he was the runt of the pack they said. Would never survive the Trials. If he did he would die on The Path before he could return. </p><p>“Pup get out your head. You are here with us okay.” Lambert’s gaze snapped up to Vesemir who was watching with a look of steel, sharper than any sword they had. </p><p>“I’m okay. Just thinking.” He spoke softly, he was just thinking but that always led to spiraling and he didn’t want to go down that path again, it was bad last time. </p><p>“I know, and we want to talk to you about something. We think it’s best if you sit down.” </p><p>Lambert felt cornered, all three of them were watching him. <em> Why. Fuck where was this going? Was he being kicked out? Did they realize how fucked up he was? Did they not want him? </em></p><p>“Son stay with us. We just need to talk but thought it was best if all three of us were here.” Lambert nodded slowly. He didn’t quite believe it but he let Eskel guide him to a seat beside the fire. </p><p>“So you know how Geralt and I went to talk to Ves? And you asked why?” Lambert nodded, they had both come back smelling of what he had guessed was sadness which confused him to no end but they seemed to hold him and Jaskier tighter after so he didn’t push to much. </p><p>“Okay. Well we were talking about Jask.” Lambert’s heart picked up.</p><p>“Why? Is he okay? Did he say something? What’s wrong?” He didn’t know what to say so he said everything in his mind. <em> His Lark. What’s wrong with His Lark.  </em></p><p>“He’s okay, it’s just. Well ‘Bert, he’s human and we are Witchers.” </p><p>“Yeah I know he’s human. He’s a Bard, annoying but we love him. Why does him-“</p><p>It hit him. Human. They weren’t Witchers. He would die before all of them. He would leave them not by his own fault but because he is human.  </p><p>“No. I’ll find a way. He’ll be fine we can make him one of us, we can find a potion, a witch, djinn wish” </p><p>“Bert, him being human makes him. He’s meant to be a human, he can’t be one of us you know that. It would kill him to be shunned from humanity like we are.” He was standing now. The other three watched him as he paced back and forward. </p><p>“Fuck off. No we will find a way because we are fucking Witchers. We have a fucking library filled with books something will be in one of them! Don’t you fucking dare sit there and tell me he’s going to die. I would rather kill myself than live without that fucking ball of sunshine” </p><p>He needed to do something. Punch a wall, kill something. No he needed to hold his Lark in his arms. Memorize his scent, his body, his voice. </p><p>“Son we know your pain. We all love him, that’s why I brought it up. I don’t want you to ignore it because that will hurt more. When it happens I want you to know where to come too when you need help.” </p><p>“He’s okay. He’ll be okay. Okay okay okay okay okay,” his knees hit the cold floor as he repeated the word over and over. He didn’t even know what to do, he couldn’t cry over this. It just left a hollow feeling and that was worse. </p><p>“We got you little wolf. We won’t leave you alone. We love you,” Eskel whispered as he brushed a hand over his cheek. </p><p>“We will talk to him okay, we can talk about it together maybe that will help,” Geralt spoke softly as Lambert shook in his hands. Vesemir watched from behind them. His pups shouldn’t have to feel this pain. </p><p>“Lark” Lambert managed to choke out. Geralt looked up to Vesemir who walked out. Lambert stayed in two sets of arms. He was a Witcher for fucks sake he shouldn’t be this much of a mess. He needed to snap out of it. He was weak and being weak meant dying. </p><p>“We are here little wolf. We got you,” Eskel was still whispering when Lambert heard the doors open with a Witcher heartbeat followed by a worried human. Then the heartbeat was running towards him. </p><p>“Hey Bert I’m here. I got you. I’m not leaving until you are okay,” that’s stupid ball of sunshine, always making sure they were okay before himself. </p><p>
  <em> He’s human and we are Witchers. Human. Human. Human. Human.  </em>
</p><p>“Hu’an” he whispered. The Bard turned to Eskel and Geralt for help but both also held tears in their eyes. </p><p>“What do you mean Human? I am, I know. What’s this about?” His voice was wavering and Lambert leaned into him, sniffing trying to memorize the elderberry, wood and freshly grown grass. It was comforting. </p><p>“You being human is the issue. We are Witchers,” Vesemir supplies as the other three held onto each other. </p><p>Jaskier seemed to understand it faster than he did. He nodded as he looked at the three of them in his arms. Humans don’t live long. They never did. </p><p>“I got you okay. I will stay with you until I cannot. I love you all and nothing will take you from me.” Eskel and Geralt cleared their eyes. Lambert was still shaking but he was breathing. </p><p>Jaskier pulled him closer and he felt at home in his scent. He tried to think of all immortality spells he had heard whispers of. The potions that were legend among mages. The djinn spells that he had been warned to stay away from. </p><p>“Bert look at me. I am not leaving. I will be dragged away screaming and fighting before I leave you lot.” Lambert nodded as his Bard played with his hair. Eskel had his head slotted in Jaskiers neck, inhaling the scent. Geralt copies the pose but on the opposite side of him. All three of them were trying to memorize everything about the human infront of them. </p><p>“Ves get here. We need you,” Jaskier spoke as he turned to the eldest wolf. He held a sad smile but listened and sat behind the bard and leaned into him. </p><p>
  <em> He’s human and we are Witchers. Humans die. I am only Human.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>